


So my mum stole my girlfriend...

by Useful_Oxymoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, F/F, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Original Character(s), Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/pseuds/Useful_Oxymoron
Summary: A seventh year Hogwarts student has a heart-to-heart with a good friend after something really unexpected happened the previous weekend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	So my mum stole my girlfriend...

“I’ve never known my father. I mean, from what I understand, he wasn’t a very nice man, but he died before I was even born. You know, during the war. Mum turned informant after that. Anyway, she doesn’t really like to talk about those times and I was too young to remember. That'll be a story for another time.  


We weren’t always as well off as we are now. Back then mum used to work really long hours to support the two of us. I mean, sure, would I have liked mum to have been around more when I was growing up? Of course I would! But even then I understood that she had to make sacrifices. I felt so sorry for her whenever she came back home exhausted and just collapsed on the sofa. When I was a little boy, I’d just curl up against her for a cuddle and we’d lay on the sofa together. Besides, I had a lot of fun at aunty Dromeda’s house and basically grew up with my older cousin. We bonded a lot over our shared hatred of our godawful fucking names.  We’re named Nymphadora and Desiderius, for fuck's sake! Come on, both our mums have awful taste when it comes to naming their offspring.

I suppose what I mean to say is that mum and I were always close. It was always just the two of us, you know?

Still mum is… well, _mum_. She’s a woman of strong convictions and very set in her ways. Oh, she told me at the time it didn’t matter that I was sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, but I could tell by her tone of voice that she was disappointed I was basically breaking a long-standing family tradition. Maybe even a little angry.  As time passed, she eventually came to see the merits of house Ravenclaw. But then… Hermione happened.

Hermione’s always been in my year ever since 91, but I can’t say I ever really paid her much mind other than a few cordial chats. That didn't change until we were randomly partnered for a project in Potions a few months ago. So we shared ideas, talked about from what angles to approach the problem, generally about the project. Then we started to talk about other things. Family, hobbies, interests, you know, that sort of thing. And then we talked again. And some more. Often all evening. Long story short, we kissed under the mistletoe at the Slugclub Christmas party and we suddenly realized that we’d been dating all long. Ball started rolling after that and things were getting more serious. Of course, mum being mum, she caught on to the fact that I was seeing someone and wanted… well, no, that’s not the correct word... She _demanded_ to meet her.

Not gonna lie, this worried me greatly. I mean, I realize my mum has a bit of a past and she’s never been really positive about muggle-borns… to put it mildly. Honestly, I was really worried how she was going to react to her son seeing a muggle-born girl. So the big day came on a Saturday in January. Hermione and I took the train to Manchester and I was just getting more and more nervous. Hermione must have noticed and she was being her cheerful, supportive self.

When we arrived at our home, mum was waiting for us and I could already see her glaring daggers at Hermione while Hermione herself was nothing but polite. That didn’t stop when we had dinner… the sheer tension in the air was overwhelming. Of course, you know Hermione as well as I do and how she refuses to be intimidated. Now _that_ set off mum even more. And what followed next… Holy hell, it was like a police interrogation! Mum just bombarded her with all kinds of questions. Magical history, theoretics, all manner of magical subjects either simple or complex, magical families and pedigrees… even some rather dicey subjects surrounding the dark arts and blood purity.

But you should have seen Hermione. She countered every question with a perfect, irrefutable answer. She was ready for every counterargument. She avoided every single trap mum set for her and kept a cool head the whole time. I daresay mum got a bit flustered and frustrated at points. It was absolutely magnificent to behold! So after dinner, when Hermione and I were going up to the den to chat, my mum gave me a smirk and said to me three words I never expected to hear from her mouth. ‘ _I like her._ ’ Mum spent the rest of the evening in her study and left us alone for a bit.

So Hermione and I continued dating and all that good stuff and it got to a point where we started to visit mum every weekend. And then Hermione and mum would talk in the den. A lot. Not just about magic, but… you know, all kinds of other things too like hobbies, interests, family. Hermione would talk more with mum than with me during a weekend visit! It came to a point where Hermione spent the entire trainride to Manchester raving about how she looked forward to speaking to mum again and, well, it was mutual. Mum would often tell Hermione that she looked forward to seeing her again after we left for Hogwarts. At the time I was just happy that mum and my girlfriend were getting along so well, so I didn’t see anything wrong with what was happening. Hell, it was so great so see them laughing together like they often did.

So by now you’re probably wondering what happened last weekend that turned all of this on its head. Well, you see, the trainride to Manchester is a bit on the long side, so it was easier for us to spend the night at our house and go back to Hogwarts the next day. Hermione would sleep in the guestroom. Not going to lie, I was secretly hoping that Hermione would come to my room one night. She never did, though.

Hey, don’t look at me like that! Hermione is smart and very beautiful, even if she doesn’t see herself that way, and I was completely crazy about her. Things were getting very serious between us, or so I thought, and intimacy is a part of that.

Now, like I said, it all went topsy turvy last weekend. I don’t remember why, but I couldn’t really sleep that night. Happens sometimes. So I just get out of bed and decide to go downstairs and hang around the den for a bit to while the hours away. On my way down, I couldn’t help by notice the door to my mum’s bedroom opening. Not strange in itself, since mum is a night-owl too. Hell, it’s probably a gene I inherited from her in the first place! I’ve spent many a time chatting or playing a game with mum, so I looked forward to the company. But instead of mum, out walked Hermione clad in nothing but a bathrobe. She didn’t see me in the hallway, but I stood there gobsmacked and watched her go into the bathroom and then going right back into mum’s bedroom and close the door behind her. And when I passed the door myself, I could hear Hermione giggling on the other side.

So I went back to my room and just stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours. I was in full-on denial at that point. I just didn’t want to see the truth. Just couldn’t. Not even when I saw Hermione and mum sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen early next morning, both clad in a bathrobe. I was in denial when I saw that mum had cooked Hermione bacon and eggs for breakfast… I can’t remember the last time she cooked _anyone_ breakfast! I was in denial when they sat at the table smiling at each other. I was in denial with mum gently put a hand on hers. I was in denial when I saw mum running fingers through Hermione’s hair. But I couldn’t deny what I already knew anymore when the two of them kissed.

Mum spotted me first. Then Hermione. And she was so… she couldn’t look at me, but I could see the shame and embarrassment. And mum…

I won’t lie. I felt hurt and betrayed and I ran out of the kitchen and back to my room. Might have thrown a few things around. Might have shed a few tears. You know, manly tears. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard mum’s voice. ‘ _I’m sorry you had to find out like this, Desi_,’ she told me. ' _We were honestly going to tell you, lad.'_ Mum didn’t admit fault or apologize for it or anything. Such things are just not in her nature. But I do believe her when she says that she had wanted to find a gentle way to let me down. And I know my mum well enough to realize that she isn’t going to give up on Hermione. And I get it, really. Hermione’s a catch.

I just turned around and hugged her. ‘ _I just want you to be happy, mum,’_ I told her. ‘ _You’ve been alone for far too long.’_ And I mean it… perhaps a bit more now than I did then.

So yeah. That’s the story of how my mum stole my girlfriend,” said Desi Black as he leaned back in his chair while sharing a table and a butterbeer with fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood at the Three Broomsticks. Luna was her usual implacable self, smiling rather enigmatically at him. “Thanks for listening, anyway. You’re a good listener, Luna.”

“Hm,” replied Luna. “You really needed to get that off your chest, didn’t you?”

“More than that,” said Desi. “I need your help. You see, Hermione has been avoiding me for the past week and I get that, I really do. She’s embarrassed and I think she feels guilty too. You’re her friend, Luna. I… I want you to tell her that I’m fine with her and mum being together. That I won’t stand in their way and that she doesn’t have to break if off my with my mum if she doesn’t want to. I fully expect things to be awkward between us for a bit, but I’d like us to start talking again and, you know, be friends at least. Seriously, it takes effort to impress my mum like that and I think I’ve never seen her quite this happy… or giddy. Merlin, my mum being giddy? Do you realize how scary that is?! Besides, by the way this is going, I fully expect Hermione to be my stepmother by this time next year! Imagine that! I’ll have a stepmother who’ll be younger than _I_ am! Sure, it’s only by a couple of days, but it’s the principle of the thing! Merlin’s arse, Dora is never going let me hear the end of it.”

Luna smiled again. “I’ll be happy to talk to her, Desi. Though Hermione can be a bit… stubborn in certain things and will need some convincing, I think she just feels bad for you and the way things played out.”

“She doesn’t have to be,” said Desi. “If the both of them will be happy, then I’ll be happy. As for me, there’s more fish in the sea. Thanks for helping, Luna. You’re a good friend.”

“Of course,” Luna replied.

“Say,” said Desi, smiling briefly. “It’s a nice day outside. Would you like to go for a walk with me through Godric’s Park?”

“I think I would like that,” said Luna, placing her hand on Desi’s for a moment.


End file.
